fantasy_agefandomcom-20200223-history
Shapeshifting Arcana (by Brandon Blackmoor)
Shapeshifting Arcana To improve is to change. * Novice: Learn Disguise and Shifting Priorities. * Journeyman: Learn Protean Gifts; gain the focus Intelligence (Shapeshifting Arcana). * Master: Learn True Shape; one spell stunt at -1 SP when casting Shapeshifting Arcana spells. * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net Disguise * Requirements: Shapeshifting Arcana (Novice) * Type: Enhancement * Cost: 3+ * Casting Time: Major Action * Target Number: 10 * Range: * Test: None * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Arcane Lantern and Stone Cloak, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook Your flesh ripples and flows, allowing you to become thicker or thinner and up to a foot shorter or taller. You can change your hair length, your features, your race, and even your gender, but you can’t change your basic biology: you can’t change the number or location of your limbs, for example, nor can you change your flesh into wood or stone. If you have the Shapeshifting Arcana focus, you can attempt to mimic the appearance of another creature you have seen. Anyone with a reason to suspect that you are not who you appear to be can attempt an opposed Perception (Seeing) test against your Communication (Disguise) test; you may add your Shapeshifting Arcana focus to this Communication (Disguise) test. Disguise lasts for one hour, but can be extended for 2 MP per additional hour. You can only cast this on yourself. Shifting Priorities * Requirements: Shapeshifting Arcana (Novice) * Type: Enhancement * Cost: 6+ * Casting Time: 1 minute * Target Number: 11 * Range: * Test: None * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Stone Cloak and Voices of the Wind, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook Your magically restructure your body, re-arranging your physical form to fit your needs of the moment. You may reduce your Constitution, Dexterity, and/or Strength, and then increase your Constitution, Dexterity, and/or Strength by the same amount. No attribute may be reduced below -2. This spell normally lasts for one minute, but you may extend the duration for 1 MP per additional minute. You can only cast this on yourself. Protean Gifts * Requirements: Shapeshifting Arcana (Journeyman) * Type: Enhancement * Cost: 8+ * Casting Time: 1 minute * Target Number: 12 * Range: * Test: None * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Strings Of Fate and Winds Of Flight, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook You magically warp your body to gain a bestial form and associated abilities. You may select one of the following benefits, or another of similar usefulness with the GM’s approval. Protean gifts lasts for 1 hour and you can extend it for up to 5 hours for a cost of 2 MP per hour. You can only cast this on yourself. * Alate: You grow wings, which may be either feathered or leathery at your choice. You gain a flying Speed equal to your Willpower. You must use the rules for flying found in Chapter 2: Basic Rules, though you retain your land speed while on the ground. * Aquatic: Your fingers and toes elongate and become webbed, your skin becomes rubbery and smooth, and gills grow on your chest or throat. You are able to breathe either water or air, you can survive comfortably in the icy deep, and you gain a swimming Speed of 8 + Willpower. You also gain the focus Constitution (Swimming). * Ferocious: You grow claws, horns, spines, tusks, or another natural weapon of your choice. Your natural weaponry counts as a magic weapon (so it could hit incorporeal creatures, for example), and you are considered trained in the weapon. Striking an opponent with your natural weaponry requires an Accuracy (Brawling) test, and inflicts 2d6 + Strength damage (you can substitute Willpower for Strength when inflicting damage, if you wish). True Shape * Requirements: Shapeshifting Arcana (Master) * Type: Enhancement * Cost: 15+ * Casting Time: 1 minute * Target Number: 15 * Range: * Test: None * Source: Brandon Blackmoor bblackmoor@blackgate.net, based on Arcane Circle and Winds Of Flight, Fantasy Age Basic Rulebook The fabric of your physical body magically transforms into any shape or substance you wish, whether animal, vegetable, or mineral. You may grow to the size of an elephant, or shrink to the size of a gnat. Your physical attributes (Constitution, Dexterity, and Strength) become those of your new form, and you gain any other physical abilities of that form, such as flight, armor, and natural weaponry. If you are reduced to zero Health in your new form, the spell automatically ends, and your are returned to your original form at one-half of your normal Health (rounded down); otherwise, one-half of any damage (rounded down) taken by your new form is applied to your natural form when the spell ends, applied proportionately. For example, if you lose fifty percent of your Health while an elephant, you will lose twenty-five percent of your normal Health when you return to your original form. True shape lasts for 1 hour, althogh you may choose to end it early, and you can extend it for up to 5 hours for a cost of 2 MP per hour. You can only cast this on yourself. Category:Arcana Category:Shapeshifting Arcana Category:Brandon Blackmoor